Assai
:This article is part of Project Genesis. :This article is about the geopolitical region of Assai. For the sovereign state of the same name, see Kingdom of Greater Assai. For the language of the same name, see Assai (Language). For more uses see Assai (Disambiguation). : :Please Note: '''This page is currently a meta-page for organisational purposes, and will be reworked at a later date ensuring consistency and quality. '''Assai (Assai: Assai, Zhatsai: Esaie, Syan: Ando q'Sy, Kraien: Ashaii, ''Runish: ''Itusaina, Karatoko: Atsaie, Rhaithian: Sonder, Emrit: Ezh'assi) is a geopolitical region in the south-east of the continent of Kai-Meridia. Consisting of twenty-nine separate, sovereign nations, Assai forms one of the most culturally diverse regions within the continent, spanning across numerous climates, countries, and cultures. Assai is divided into three major sub-regions: Greater Assai, the temperate climate area along the east coast of the Kai Sea; The Korat and Syon, consisting of the arid territories north of the Korati Mountain Range, including the Syon Desert and Korati Steppes; and South Assai, which includes all territories south of the Korati Mountains and the Kingdom of Kyisai. With approximately 1 billion inhabitants, Assai is the second largest region of Kaijin people in the world, behind only Aurinoea. The Assai region was first inhabited by the Kaijin People, who emigrated from the Riden Peninsular approximately 6,000 years ago after fleeing from their persecution and genocide at the hands of the Zhou. After arriving at the west coast of Assai they settled in nomadic tribal communities, which they retained until the 38th Century . In 3460 , the Alawazi Empire, led by Täkur the Wise, launched a military expansion into western Assai. At its full extension, the Empire encompassed all of western and southern Assai, up to the Korati Mountain Range. The Alawazi retained control of the region until the 40th Century , after which increasing political tensions and geographical distances led to the withdrawal of Alawazi forces. Shortly after, Assai fragmented into numerous small Kingdoms, which would continue to struggle for political and cultural dominance for the next two millennia. Shortly after the collapse of the Alawazi Empire, the Assai People of central Greater Assai began a series of military conquests which would eventuate in the creation of the Assai Empire, a political superpower which would dominate the region until the 55th Century. In the north, numerous small Emirates vied for political power in the Korat, and the nomadic people of the Korati Steppes established a growing empire known as the Dominion of Syon. In 4612 , a union of small kingdoms in Assai's southeast formed the Assai Confederacy, a union which would later come to challenge the political dominance of the Assai Empire. As both the Empire and the Confederacy continued to grow, tensions between them also increased. In 5406 , a series of proxy wars known collectively as the Pashran Conflicts were played out between both the Confederacy and the Empire. These wars continued for the next two hundred years until the Treaty of Pashran, in which both powers agreed to a ceasefire and the gradual breakdown of their political unions. Since then, the various political groups that made up both superpowers have begun to separate into their own political entities. Etymology The word Assai ''is believed to have been derived from the Proto-Kai word ''asáje, ''meaning ''East of the Water. The use of asájerü ''(''asáje ''with the added locative marker -''rü) to describe what is today the region of Assai first appears in the Analects of Rekär, a legal treatise coming from the Seven Fathers Confederacy in the mid 33rd century. Here, the author mentions trade agreements between the Seven Fathers Confederacy and the nomadic Zhatsai of Western Assai: : "Ka, áesute asájerü räzhetí krázho, ïn eliz zezhíniko kraiutizhdïníe ká sázhdïníe Kájinizhbídájerü-áet eas, sákrájas ne tïje kezhe mes-áet oshurizhï Zhatsárü-ï" : : "Thus wheat has also been traded with asájerü' ''(Assai), for across the Kai Sea is bountiful gold and amber which is nowhere better worked than in the homelands of the Zhatsai". :: - ''On Trade, from The Analects of Rekär (c. 3327 Ʋ) The word asáje later came into general use by the Old Kai people to refer to the lands across the Kai Sea, with the word eventually spreading to Assai itself in the invasion of the Kai people under the Alawazi Empire. Numerous phonological changes which occurred throughout the centuries lead to asáje being pronounced as assai (Modern Kai: asá), the term which is used to today to refer to the region of Kai-Meridia formally under control of the Assai Empire. History Greater Assai Greater Assai is populated initially by Balisarian People, who develop tribal communities. Main tribal groups are: * The Zhatsai (Northern Greater Assai) * The Raetai (Central Greater Assai) * The Sk' (Southern Greater Assai) In , Kaijin people from the Ridan Peninsular migrate to Western Greater Assai, where they establish a group of Kaijin tribes. Most notable of these are the asájejin, later the asájin. The intermarry with the Zhatsai, which becomes a mixed Kaijin-Balisarian socio-linguistic group. During this time the Zhatsai develop metalworking skills, which they later trade with Riden. In , the Alawazi Empire launches an invasion into Western Assai. They quickly conquer and subjugate the Kaijin, Raeti, and Sk' tribes of Western Assai. The Zhatsai are forced to migrate north into the Korat. The Alawazi Empire continues to expand until it controls all of Greater Assai, bordering the Korati Mountains to the North and East (beyond them the Korati Theocracy and Syon respectively) and the Khazh-Pashrani Empire to the South. Alawazi Empire retains control of the region (now called Assai) until the Korati invasion in . Alawazi control of Assai weakens, and whilst some Kaijin landlords remain in control, the area fragments. The Korati Theocracy controls the north, whilst numerous smaller states form in the south. Greater Assai remains largely contested between the large northern Korati Theocracy and the southern Khazh-Pashrani Empire for the next hundred years. The Korati Theocracy falls apart in the Rupturing, with northern Greater Assai being largely Anist. Ematan of the Valley also preached throughout Assai. At this point it is roughly . Greater Assai continues to fluctuate through the influence of various powers for the following 200 years or so. In , a small tribe based on the Assai River in Central Greater Assai began a series of sweeping military conquests which resulted in the establishment of the Assai Empire. The Assai Empire grew steadily throughout the following hundred years, eventually conquering all of Southern Assai (by ), all of the Korat (following the Wars of the Sun in , parts of Eastern Cadisia, and much of Syon and Western Balisar. The Assai Empire reached its greatest extent in , solidifying control over all of the region now known as Assai for hundreds of years. South Assai Southern Assai is populated initially by Balisarian People, who develop tribal communities. Main tribal groups are: * The Pashrani (Northern Central Southern Assai) * The Runish (North-West Southern Assai * The Khazhani (Central Western Southern Assai) * The Persesi (South-West Southern Assai) * The Otcsi (Eastern Central Southern Assai) * The Krai (Southern Central Southern Assai) * The Metnessi (Eastern Southern Assai) These various tribes migrate throughout Southern Assai from Balisar, establishing territories and fighting amongst each other for a number of years. In , Pashran forms the first 'contemporary' nation state in Southern Assai, the Timocracy of Pashran, which would later form the Khazh-Pashrani Empire. The Pashrani Timocracy grew steadily over the following few hundred years, eventually conquering its largest neighbour Khazhar. Internal political unrest led to the overthrow of the timocratic government and establishment of an imperial autocracy under the Khazh-Pashrani Empire in . Meanwhile in the East, the Otcsi tribes established a large-scale political alliance called the Congregation of the Krai, led by the infamous Me̋itcsevŕas of Bŕr. This congregation resulted in the expansion of Otcsi culture throughout South-Eastern Assai. Similarly, the Metnassi in Far Eastern Assai established firmer roots in the Korati Mountains. The Khazh-Pashrani Empire continues to expand, conquering much of southern Assai. It comes into contact with the Alawazi Empire, with numerous wars fought between the two states. In , Khazh-Pashran begin invading the now weakening Alawazi Empire, and successfully conquer much of southern Greater Assai. Khazh-Pashran's conflicts with the rest of Southern Assai increase, however, their advance eastward is halted by the combined efforts of the briefly unified Otcsi tribes. In , Khazh-Pashran comes into contact with Ainism via Ematan's preaching. Ainism quickly spreads throughout the rest of the empire and its occupied territories. Increased civil conflicts within the Empire lead to the Khazh-Pashrani Civil War, which results in the fracturing of the Empire into five separate states - Pashran, Khazhar, Perses, Eldai and Run, and Cadisia in . The now decentralised nations became more independent, with each nation diminishing in size and fighting against one another. Meanwhile, the Kingdom of Kraiviet formed in far Eastern Assai, establishing a large horse army. Led by Zlatva the Great, the Kraivietan Kingdom rapidly expanded westward to the Perses River, conquering what was part of Khazhar. The Kingdom reached its fullest extent in , before being divided amongst Zlatva's grandchildren into four - Metannis, Otscie, Kraiviet, and Ukrasht in . Small political conflicts exist for the following two hundred years between the various fractured states of Southern Assai. Southern Assai is then conquered by the expanding Assai Empire by . 'The Korat and Syon' 'Prehistory and Antiquity' 'Vespian Conquest' 'The Rise of Ramvokism and the Korati Theocracy' 'Korati Civil War and Fragmentation' 'Second Vespian Wars' 'Wars of the Sun' 'Assai Empire' Korati = Moroccan/Spanish/Arabic Culture Civilisation begins in the fertile foothills north of the Korati Mountains. Tribal people, constantly at war with one another. Trade wine with the Zhatsai for metal. Vespians invade and kill a lot of innocent people (as they do). . Ramvokism originates with the Revelations of Ram. A theocracy is established near the mountains which later comes to defeat the Vespians, establishing the Korati Theocracy (Kingdom of the Korat). This happens in Ramvokism spreads rapidly throughout the Korat and its occupied territories. The Kingdom quickly expands to control all of the Korat, and Ramvokism spreads throughout the southern Alawazi Empire through trade. The Korati Kingdom also expands eastward into the Deserts of Syon. Zhatsai immigrate north and are assimilated into the Korati Theocracy. They are converted to Ramvokites. In , the Korati Kingdom launches an attack south into Alawazi territory. Strained resources in Ridan lead to the Korat's rapid victory over Alawazi and the seizure of northern Greater Assai. Ramvokism spreads throughout all of Assai. Circa , a figure named Ematan of the Valley began preaching throughout Samatar in Northern Assai. Tensions between the four factions of Ramvokism had been developing strongly throughout the last 60 years. Ematan founded Ainism, a religion in which the four goddesses were seen as the four faces of one Goddess rather than as separate entity. Ainism, despite being branded as heretic, quickly gained a following among the Korati people, leading to a series of religious conflicts collectively referred to as The Rupturing. This large-scale Civil War resulted in the fracturing of the Korat into numerous smaller religious states in Fighting continues amongst the nations of the Korat for the next hundred years, until in the Estasi Ramvokist states formed the Estasi Union. Similar nations of sizable political power began to form over the following century, with numerous wars and conquest attempts throughout. By , the Korat was (more or less) divided into states according to their religion. Fighting continues amongst the nations of the Korat for the next hundred years, until in the Estasi Ramvokist states formed the Estasi Union. Similar nations of sizable political power began to form over the following century, with numerous wars and conquest attempts throughout. By , the Korat was (more or less) divided into states according to their religion. In , a second Vespian invasion begins of the Korat. Impending invasion leads to the unification of many smaller states into a larger Korati League. After approximately 30 years of fighting, the Vespians managed to successfully subjugate all of the Korat. The Assai Empire, originating from Greater Assai, expands northwards to the Korati Mountains. An intense period of fighting known as the Wars of the Sun ensued between Vespian Korat and the Assai Empire, during which borders around the mountains changed frequently. After 100 years of on-and-off conflict, the Assai Empire eventually reached and conquered Samatar, thus expelling the Vespian hoard in . Geography Main Article: Geography of Assai As one of the largest regions in Kai-Meridia, Assai's environment consists of multiple biomes and climate types, ranging from the cold temperate woodland of Southern Assai to the arid Korati Steppes and Desert of Sy in the North. Broadly speaking, Assai can be divided into four distinct geographical zones, which coincide with the region's historical areas. The Korat to the north has a with rolling hills and valleys interspersed by rivers and light woodland. Syon to the north-east is chiefly arid, with the hot Desert of Sy making up much of its area. Both the Korat and Syon and divided from Greater and Southern Assai by the Korati Mountains, one of the highest volcanic mountain ranges in Kai-Meridia. Towards the south, Greater Assai, situated on the Kai Sea, has a mild temperate climate and is largely wooded, with rolling hills towards the north an d the Korati mountains. Southern Assai is dominated by dense deciduous woodland, particularly in the south-east. Two large rivers, the Krai and the Perses divide the South vertically, with their associated watershed making centrally southern Assai one of the most fertile regions in Assai and southern Kai-Meridia. Climate Demographics Ethnicity Religion Languages Cities Culture TBC See also * Project Genesis Category:Project Genesis Category:Assai Category:Javants